


Godless

by Pathfinder (Coffeeaftermidnight)



Series: Horrors au [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaftermidnight/pseuds/Pathfinder
Summary: There is blood on the grass. The Slenderman follows it, to the Killer dying in the Forest. The Slenderman will always do what is best, no matter what Jeff thinks about itPart of the Horrors au - for world building reasons, Jeff is referred to as "a Horror" and not a creepypasta. Not a Manor au.
Series: Horrors au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Godless

Blood on the grass, specks of wet rubies in deep, dark green. A familiar sight. The Forest was a dumping ground for Horrors, bodies carried into its depths to rot and wait to be planted back into the cold human world. His home was the resting place for thousands of souls, drifting through the trees and catching the light as they passed.

This was not the blood from a corpse, however. A body without a soul would never move again. This blood was the beginning of a trail, a small river flowing deeper into the Forest.

The tall man, the thin man, the Slenderman, stood in silence over the red stained grass. He raised his head, following the blood through the trees. His essence expanded, mind reaching through his domain to locate the source of the blood.

It was as he expected.

At the end of the trail, at the bottom of a tree, was a Horror. Jeffery, twenty two, with tangled hair and grinding teeth, and the snow white jacket weeping red as he pressed it against the wound. Less than six months away from the ten year mark of his birth as a Horror, he was a survivor, a brutalizer, a leader to the Horrors that would listen.

He was alone now, bleeding, cold under the trees that hid him from the sun. He was trembling but didn't seem to notice, focused on ending the bleeding in his torso.

_You are dying_, the Slenderman said.

If the young man heard, he gave no sign.

The Slenderman stepped forward, into the darkness, and stepped out at the edge of the clearing where Jeffery was dying.

_You are dying_, he said again.

Jeff snapped to attention. His eyes, disquieting blue, refocused at the one approaching. The Horror snarled, baring his teeth, showing the blood that stained them. He pushed up onto his knees, to get to his feet, but the wound won. Jeffery collapsed, choking on air, clutching his chest.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Jeffery said, eyes watering. Blood crusted on the corners of his lips, dripping from his mouth. "Get the fuck back."

The Slenderman said nothing. Jeffery shook, the tears trickling from his eyes.

A knife was in the grass, fallen from unstable fingers. Jeffery didn't look away, a bloodstained hand reaching.

"I won't let you do to me what you did to him." Jeffery's hand curled around the dark handle.

From the Slenderman's back, the tendril shot out. It wrapped around the blade, slipping through Jeffery's fingers. Jeffery cried out, jerking away. Unbalanced, he fell, crashing to the grass on his side. He screamed, tears rushing down his face. The Forest fell silent.

The Slenderman tossed the knife away, the blade burying deep into the dirt. Jeffery sobbed, clutching his wound. A human wouldn't have lasted as long as he did. But even a Horror had limits. There wasn't much time.

"Stay away from me," Jeffery begged. "Let me die. Let me end, you bastard."

The Slenderman stepped forward.

Jeffery squirmed and stared as the Slenderman approached. Hate burned in blue eyes, teeth bared but useless in the face of a stronger being. The Horror took a gasping breath, lips moving to speak. But the tendrils moved faster, the Slenderman motionless as they reached for the young man on the grass.

They were gentle, wrapping around his limbs to lift him up. Jeffery cried out, writhing, but collapsed, going limp in the Slenderman's grasp. Lifting the Horror up to his head, the Slenderman examined him.

_You are stubborn_, the Slenderman said. _You bow to no one, not even your god._

Jeffery was silent, staring at the grass below him. He could not hear the voice of the Slenderman. Most could not. It mattered little.

_I will not break your spirit_, the Slenderman said. _You have a value beyond servitude. I do not need you as a proxy. I need you as a warrior. The ones to come will need you to guide them, though you know this not. In time, you will understand, and you will be grateful._

The blood dripped from Jeffery's chest, from his lips. The Slenderman raised a hand to brush a tangle of hair from Jeffery's eyes. A moment of compassion. A delightful mistake.

Jeffery snapped out, grunting. His teeth sunk into the Slenderman's hand. The Slenderman froze, feeling the teeth sink in, break through the white barrier. Clear fluid flooded from the wound, and Jeffery gagged, releasing, choking, spitting, gasping.

The Slenderman brought his hand to his face, to marvel at the wound. Already it was healing, but the teeth marks remained, halos of red around each indentation. It hurt, it stung.

The Slenderman laughed. Jeffery froze, eyes going wide.

"Wait… but-"

_The link is made_, the Slenderman said. _A part of me is now part of you. Now you will never be alone_.

"G-get out of my head," Jeffery said, shaking. "You monster, get the hell out of my head."

_It will pass. You will thank me in time, when you understand_, the Slenderman said. _Until then, you will not die. I will fix you, Jeffery. I will not let you die._

Jeffery squirmed, weak, exhausted.

"No," he whispered. "No, I won't. I don't want to understand. I don't want anything to do with you!"

The Slenderman placed a hand on Jeffery's forehead. _Go to sleep,_ he said.

"No-" Jeffery said. "No, I said-"

The power washed over the Horror. Jeffery twitched, groaning out. His eyelids closed.

"Toby," he whispered.

Jeffery sagged, and his head fell down. For the first time in what the Slenderman expected was months, he slept deeply.

The Slenderman laid Jeffery on the grass. A white hand brushed against the sleeping man's cheek. Humans and Horrors, both clever, creative things. They breathed, they bled, they killed. They deemed themselves solid, powerful, unchanging. But in the Slenderman's hands, their flesh was malleable, mutating. Jeffery would live… whether he liked it or not.

Pulling the cloth away from Jeffery's body, the Slenderman began to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Horrors au. For more on this au, visit world-of-horrors-au.tumblr.com


End file.
